


Discretion vs Duty

by ruric



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depart from discretion when it interferes with duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion vs Duty

“Depart from discretion when it interferes with duty” was what his father always said but Telford doesn’t even kid himself that his dad’s homily would come remotely close to covering this situation.

The people out there need to be brought back home and Telford knows, gut deep and into his bones, that Young won’t, or can’t do it – so if bedding Young’s wife fucks with Young’s head and gives him the advantage he needs then it’s good enough.

She’s beautiful and warm and he thinks she likes him – but when Telford turns his gaze inward he’s honest enough to acknowledge she fills up some of the emptiness caused by being stuck here on earth, rather than out there with them.


End file.
